Web of Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 9
. Six Years Later: The Cadre is now teenagers and has developed unique powers. Snooping around they accidentally destroy a wall, uncovering a hidden archive of books that have been kept secret from them. Looking through the books, they discover that they are detailed books on genealogy. They find one book that details their births. They learn that they are the progeny of one of the Hellbent and a human woman. They also discover that their real names are Vortex, Shard, and Dementina.The identity of the Cadre's father is revealed in . Before they can learn anything else, they are found by Gregori who warns them that some parts of the past must remain hidden. Yesterday: A delivery truck comes by to drop off the monk's shipment of wine and leaves. Gregori and the others Knights Templar are unaware of the fact that Cadre has sneaked into the trailer. After the truck is gone, the monks are ambushed by an army of Hellbent who slaughter them all. Later, in the city, the transport truck gets caught in gridlock traffic. The Cadre then blows their cover when the truck hits a pothole, causing Shard to accidentally ejects one of the spikes that grow out of his body. The spike crashes through the trailer and out the windshield of the cab. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Gregori * Lauria Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** An upstate Monastery ** *** **** | StoryTitle2 = Chaos Is The Cadre! | Writer2_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Penciler2_1 = Chris Marrinan | Inker2_1 = Keith Williams | Colourist2_1 = Joe Rosas | Letterer2_1 = Jon Babcock | Letterer2_2 = Joe Rosen | Letterer2_2 = Rick Parker | Editor2_1 = Eric Fein | Editor2_2 = Danny Fingeroth | Synopsis2 = Peter Parker and his wife Mary Jane are spending the evening dancing at the trendy Rainbow Room located at Rockefeller Center.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. After dancing, the pair sit down to a lobster dinner, but Peter can't keep on complaining through their whole dinner.Peter refers to him self as a "90's husband", this should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. Suddenly, Peter's spider-sense goes off making him drop his lobster, causing the juices to splatter all over Mary Jane's dress. This upsets Mary Jane enough that she storms out of the restaurant. At first, he can't blame Mary Jane for getting upset, but then he notices that everyone around is starting to become agitated and combative. With his spider-sense screaming, Peter rushes to the elevator where he changes into Spider-Man. As he swings out into the city, Mary Jane sees him from the window and demands the check. As Spider-Man swings to the source of his spider-sense, he is struck with a sudden burst of vertigo. It takes all his efforts to cling onto the wall. He barely manages to get to the ground where he has to leap out of the way of a panicked crowd who are running away from what appears to be knights riding on dragons. He then happens upon the Cadre as they are fighting members of Code: Blue. The Cadre are trying to maintain control of their powers. Between Vortex's wind powers, Dementina's hallucinations, and Shard's body spikes, Code: Blue is held on the sidelines. Eventually, Dementina manages to use her powers to convince the people around to turn on the police officers. Seeing all of this, Spider-Man decides to follow after the Cadre and confront them. He is once again bombarded by Dementina's powers, disorientating the hero long enough for Vortex and Shard to attack them. The wall-crawler tries to stop Dementina, but her powers continue to disorientate her. As Spider-Man struggles to battle the Cadre, Code: Blue catches up and escalates the battle. The members of the Cadre continue lashing out, and losing more and more of their control. That's when a Knight Templar named Chloe arrives to calm her charges. Seeing that she can put a quick end to this battle, Spider-Man seals himself Chloe, and the Cadre in a web-shield until she can calm them down. However, this won't stop Code: Blue from trying to break through and arrest the Cadre. Spider-Man offers to help, by flipping the web-shield around so that it traps the Code: Blue officers, allowing Chloe and the Cadre to escape. With the danger over, Spider-Man flees the scene without explaining a thing to Lieutenant Stone. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** *** **** ***** Items: * * | StoryTitle3 = Things To Come | Writer3_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Penciler3_1 = Vince Evans | Inker3_1 = Bill Anderson | Colourist3_1 = Mark Bernardo | Letterer3_1 = Rick Parker | Editor3_1 = Eric Fein | Editor3_2 = Danny Fingeroth | Synopsis3 = The Cadre returns to the monastery upstate, where they discover that the Hellbent has murdered all the other monks. As Vortex and Shard gather up the bodies, Chloe tells them to keep an eye on their sister while she goes to the archives. There she discovers that the files have been turned over. Examining the files on the Cadre and discovers that they are incomplete, including the back-ups. Chloe then relocates the Cadre to an abandoned building in Alphabet City where they can train in the use of their powers. However, when Vortex and Shard train on the roof, Chloe tells them to get back down before they are seen. She promises them that some day they will be able to be free to walk the streets. As she takes Dementina away, Chloe hopes to activate the "Bloodline Agenda" before the Hellbent known as Seth the Immortal does.The efforts of Seth the Immortal can be seen in . After Chloe leaves Vortex and Shard begin planning on leaving as soon as Dementina's sanity is restored. As it turns out, Vortex was the one who went through the files and they are planning on learning the truth by tracking down their mother. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Gregori Locations: * ** An upstate Monastery ** *** **** Items: * None Vehicles: * None | StoryTitle4 = Mayhem In The Streets | Writer4_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Penciler4_1 = Fred Haynes | Inker4_1 = Timothy Tuohy | Colourist4_1 = Dana Moreshead | Letterer4_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor4_1 = Eric Fein | Editor4_2 = Danny Fingeroth | Synopsis4 = In Lower Manhattan, the vigilante known as Mayhem is slaughtering a group of drug dealers. He murder spree has attracted the attention of Cloak and Dagger who have come to stop their former ally.Bridid O'Reilly was a former police officer and ally of Cloak and Dagger since until she was transformed into Mayhem in . While Dagger keeps Mayhem at bay, Cloak rounds up the drug dealers, pulling them into his cloak long enough to send them fleeing. Meanwhile, Dagger is knocked out by Mayhem's powers. When Cloak comes to her aid, he is incapacitated as well. Furious at their interference, Mayhem is about to eliminate them when Dagger manages to strike her with a light knife. Suddenly, Mayhem vanishes in a puff of green gas. Dagger believes that she killed Mayhem and begins to cry. Cloak tells her that there was no other choice and points out all the lives they saved. However, as they leave, they don't notice that Mayhem disappeared over a manhole cover. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** | StoryTitle5 = Opening Gambit | Writer5_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Penciler5_1 = Mark Powers | Inker5_1 = Hector Collazo | Colourist5_1 = Rob Tokar | Letterer5_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor5_1 = Eric Fein | Editor5_2 = Danny Fingeroth | Synopsis5 = After over a decade in exile, Nightwatch has returned to New York City, the city of his birth, and death. He has a recent Daily Bugle article about a breakthrough in adrenaline experiments that are being conducted at Empire State University.The article has a publication date of June 4, 1993. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. It takes him back to the events of a decade ago. He was seeing his colleague, Ashley Croix off to continue her research for Morelle Pharmaceuticals when he was suddenly attacked by phantom attackers. Suddenly, he was rescued by someone wearing the Nightwatch armor. Nightwatch was mortally wounded and died handing Trench the newspaper article. Taking off his mask, Trench was shocked to discover that Nightwatch was his older self. When Ashley's freighter flight was hijacked by AIM, Kevin tries to stop it, but the plane exploded, seemingly killing Ashley aboard.According to , 10 years previously, Kevin Trench got his Nightwatch gear from his future self after he was killed by AIM. After witnessing this, he went into exile to try and avoid this fate. This all changed when one of his power gloves was stolen by Alfredo Morelli. How much of his past, prior to meeting Alfredo Morelli is in question as it was later revealed Nightwatch was a villain who altered reality with a magic spell, as seen in Seeing to avoid his fate, Trench hid on a Carribean Island for over a decade until one of his power gloves was stolen by Alfredo Morelli, forcing him to return to New York to recover it.Morelli's time on Trench's island was chronicled in - . With his recollection complete, Nightwatch heads to Empire State University just in time to witness a guard being tosses out of a window. Nightwatch saves the man and goes inside looking for the attacker. Unfortunately, he is unable to stop the invisible assassin from killing someone inside. Able to see his heat signature thanks to enhanced eyepieces of his mask. He quickly incapacitates the killer, but he activates a self-destruct system that kills him. Nightwatch looks around for clues and is shocked to discover a photo that appears to be Ashley, apparently alive and well. That's when more security guards enter the room and thinking Nightwatch was responsible for the attack order him to freeze. Nightwatch leaps out of the window, vowing to find Ashley before it is too late. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Unidentified camouflaged assassin Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** ** *** | Notes = Continuity Notes Origin of the Cadre: Chaos is the Cadre!: Things to Come: Mayhem in the Streets: Opening Gambit: | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Annuals